Family Ties
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: *Major Character Death* Some Babies and some family issues. Will they cope? Possibly OOC. Completed.
1. New Additions

_My first Ghost Whisperer Fic. I don't actually watch that much Ghost whisperer, so figure me in advance for the probable numerous mistakes. My friend and I agreed to swap fanfiction shows, xD She's writing for NCIS and I'm writing for Ghost whisperer. _

_Please correct my mistakes, and does anybody know the name of Melinda's mother?_

_Disclaimer: Not mine _

* * *

June 2008

Melinda looked out across the waiting room; Jim squeezed her hand gently reassuring her. She looked up at him and smiled, his arm wound around her shoulders and pulled her gently into him. She leant into his body feeling his warmth. Just then a woman came into the room and read Melinda's name off a board. Melinda and Jim rose together and followed the woman out of the room and into a long white painted corridor. She led them silently into a small consultation room.

There was a bed in the middle of the room, a chair on either side. A machine was quietly sitting next to the head of the bed. Melinda was instructed to lie on the bed, she did so and Jim sat next to her, one hand grasping hers, the other laid across her stomach. The nurse pointedly looked at Jim who wheeled his chair back to be closer to the head of the bed. The doctor gently lifted Melinda's top to reveal her swollen belly.

The doctor squeezed some bluey-green jelly onto Melinda's stomach causing her to wriggle at the drop in temperature. The doctor smiled encouragingly at her before placing a small probe onto her stomach. She wriggled it around a bit to try to identify a picture. After a few minutes she seemed satisfied with what she had detected. She turned the screen to face the young couple and they both smiled joyously. Melinda squeezing Jim's hand tighter.

"You're almost eight months. 34 weeks. Next time I'll be seeing you is when you come in to have the baby." She smiled again at the couple. She indicated to them that they could leave unless they have any questions. Jim helped Melinda up off the bed and the two walked out, clutching sonogram pictures of their soon to be born babies. Twins, they had both been scared, nervous and extremely excited when Melinda realised she was having twins.

Three Weeks Later 

Melinda was being wheeled down a corridor, Jim was holding her hand tightly as her breathing became erratic for a few seconds. The nurse quickly wheeled her into a room and helped her out of the wheelchair and up onto the bed. The nurse and Jim readjusted the bed so that Melinda was comfortable. She smiled gratefully at her beloved husband, he sat back on the bed and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"You're doing great babe. I'm right here, If you want to break my fingers go ahead." Melinda grinned and tried to swat him with her other arm but another contraction ripped through her body. The nurse, who had vacated the room arrived back with Melinda's doctor. She smiled at Melinda and Jim before asking the nurse a few questions. She then turned to Melinda.

"When did the contractions start?"

"About an hour ago now. I thought it was practice contractions, until my water broke about fifteen minutes later. It took us a while to," she paused clutching her stomach as another wave of pain shook her, "get here." She gasped out.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She paused at the looks on the couple's faces. "Approximately, more or less than a minute."

"I'd say about a minute now." Jim answered as Melinda was currently trying to regulate her breathing. The doctor nodded and went to examine Melinda, a few seconds later and she told Melinda that she was very nearly fully dilated and it wouldn't be that long until she gave birth. Melinda just nodded.

Within the next twenty minutes Melinda and Jim had become the proud parents of Isobel Jade Clancy-Gordon and Michael David Clancy-Gordon. Melinda was currently cradling Michael in her arms while Jim was walking up and down the room rocking Isobel softly as she slept soundly. Melinda was watching him with a look of total contentment on her face. She had discussed the possibility with Jim previously that one or both of the children may have her gift of being able to communicate with the dead. She had expected Jim to be thrown off by this but instead he seemed glad that at least if one of them could they would have their mother to teach them how to respect it. Melinda had been thrilled at how he had handled this situation.

Ten Months Later

Isobel and Michael were sat in their playpen, Michael was pushing toy cars around the floor around him while Isobel was tenderly brushing the hair on her doll. Melinda was sat at the table in the conservatory with them, her beloved children. She was typing away on her laptop, looking for birthday gifts for them. In two months they would turn one, she was surprised at how quickly that year had almost gone by.

She glanced over at her children, smiling lightly as Michael threw one of his cars up in the air and it landed behind Isobel, the little girl jumped and Melinda was about to say something but Isobel threw her doll at Michael before Melinda had a chance to interrupt. Melinda quickly darted up before Michael started throwing toys at Isobel and started a full blown riot, she stepped over the small plastic guard keeping them in their area and the two children looked up at her. Immensely happy their mother had come to sit with them.

Isobel quickly pulled herself to her feet and wobbled slightly. Neither could walk but both could stand up on their own, Michael had tried and failed to take a few steps already and after successfully hurting himself he had given up. Therefore Michael remained seated as Isobel held her little arms up to her mother who walked over to the children and sat down between them. Isobel pouted that her mother didn't pick her up, her dark hair falling across her face.

Isobel was the spitting image of her mother, whilst Michael took after his father, in looks at least, they had come to realise Isobel was surprisingly strong willed like her father. She refused to let Michael ever beat her at anything, she stood first and she spoke first. Michael was more laid back like his mother, the first thing he had beat Isobel at was trying to walk, he was eight minutes younger than Isobel and Jim and Melinda expected in the future Isobel would constantly remind him of this.

"Mama!" Isobel cried, desiring her mothers affections, Melinda held her arm out to Isobel who reached for it and fell onto her hands and knees. She crawled towards her mother, who smiled at her attempt at walking. She then held her arm out for Michael who didn't even stand, he just crawled straight towards her. She pulled them both into her arms and sat them on one of her legs each, facing each other. They snuggled up into her arms resting their heads on her chest.

"Hey Babies." She spoke softly to them, "You're brother and sister, you shouldn't throw things at each other, and you're even more special than brothers and sisters you know? You're twins. You should share a special connection, psychic links-"

"Psychic Links? What did they do? Stand up at the same time?" Jim said from behind her, she shifted slightly allowing both twins and her to turn to face the voice of her husband standing in the doorway wearing his uniform.

"Dada!" the two children shouted and reached up for him. Melinda put them on the ground and they crawled to the fence, pulling themselves up by the fence and reaching their arms out to him.

"Hey Kiddos." He called pulling them both into his arms and lifting them up to hug them. He turned to Melinda who was looking lovingly at him. "So? The psychic link?"

"Isobel threw her doll at Michael after he made her jump. I was just talking to them." Jim smiled at her before stepping into the children's play pen. He put the kids on the floor and embraced his wife, kissing her gently on the lips. The kids tugging at their ankles for their attention.

"I love you. Yanno?"

"I did actually." She replied grinning.

* * *

_Give me some love?_

_Awww Twin Ghost whisperers! Aint that cute. Love Kate xxx_


	2. I can see too

Melinda looked out across the waiting room; Jim squeezed her hand gently reassuring her

Three Years Later

"Mommy!" Isobel yelled at Melinda as she walked into the house with her best friend.

"Aunt Delia!" she yelled as ran towards them both. Michael was somewhere in the back yard with Jim playing games. Melinda picked Isobel up and placed her securely on her hip. The three girls walked out into the back yard to see Michael and Jim wrestling in the mud at the base of a large oak tree.

"Jim!" She scolded before laughing. She shook her head as Michael and Jim came running towards them. Melinda put Isobel down and Michael began chasing her with his clothes all muddy, the three year old girl screamed and ran away as fast as she could. Jim went to tackle Melinda but changed his mind when he realised she was looking at something at the back of the garden, he followed her gaze. Nothing.

"Ghosts?" He muttered in her ear, Melinda merely nodded. She gently walked towards the point at the back of the garden as Isobel and Michael came running back towards them, Michael now being chased by Isobel. The two twins slowed to a stop when they reached the grown-ups and Michael put his hands up to his dad who instinctively bent over and picked him up.

"Who dat dada?" The little boy asked Jim. Jim looked over from Melinda to his little boy.

"You seem them too?"

"I can see Dada." Isobel chimed up. Not wanting to be left out. Jim picked Isobel up who squirmed against the dirt on his shirt but nonetheless wound an arm around him to support. He carried his two children towards the house, taking them away from the ghost, Delia followed behind.

Later That Day

"So, both of then could see your spirit friend earlier. Who was it?" Jim asked gently as the two were stood outside of the twin's room after putting them to bed.

"My Aunty, I didn't realise she had died. I haven't heard from her in years. She was looking for my mother, couldn't contact her." Melinda sighed, and allowed Jim to lead her back into their bedroom.

The next day Melinda called her mother, she would have to tell her that her baby sister had died, in a car crash last week. Melinda picked up the receiver several times before actually dialling the number.

"Hello? Gordon residence." Her mother politely answered.

"Mom? It's Melinda."

"Is everything alright? Are the twins ok?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" There was a pause at this while all Melinda could hear was heavy breathing.

"I just, its nothing Melinda, What did you want to tell me?"

"Aunty Serena got in contact."

"Oh? I haven't heard anything from her in months. Is she alright?"

"Well, No. She died, in a car crash last week. It was bad, they couldn't identify the body. She was in Serbia, I think she was the only fatality." Melinda stopped waiting for an answer. There was none. "Mom?" She muttered attempting to stimulate an answer.

"You said she contacted you. That's what you-" She stopped.

"She did contact me, yesterday, she was trying to contact you though. You didn't answer." Melinda softly told her mother, she waited for an answer but all she received was the click of the receiver being put back onto the cradle and then the bleeping of her dialling tone. Melinda sighed and slowly placed the phone back on the stand. She sighed and leaned back against the wall, as Jim came out of the kitchen. He had left the children in the lounge playing with their toys, they could hear them giggling and laughing. Jim wound his arms around Melinda's waist and pulled her into him, her head resting against his chest. She sniffed into her chest as he held onto her all the tighter. They stayed in the same position for at least ten minutes, until they heard a scream coming from the lounge.

Running in their Jim saw absolutely nothing except his twins throwing toys at the same spot. He turned to Melinda who seemed to be seeing something he wasn't. Right, she could see what her children could see, her Aunty Serena. She was stood in the middle of the lounge room, blood dripping down her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her dark brown curls blown around by an invisible wind. She turned from the two children to look at Melinda.

"She will not answer. She will not answer." She repeated. Melinda stared between her and her children before addressing the ghost of her dead aunt.

"Please, Aunty Serena, your scaring my children." She said, as Jim pulled Michael away turning his head into his chest as Isobel was hugging her mother's legs. Serena stopped her chanting and allowed her body to relax. As she did so her face seemed to clear up, the blood and tears vanishing as if they never existed. She hung her head allowing her curls to cascade downwards past her shoulders and hang as curtains hiding her face.

"I am sorry Melinda, your mother will not answer to my calls. She ignores me, yet she mourns me. I do not understand."

"Lets go see her together, Jim could you watch the twins?" She asked of her husband, he nodded. Melinda pried Isobel off her legs and passed her over to Jim and Michael, she grasped at her father who held her as Melinda kissed the top of all their heads before grabbing her keys and walking out. Serena vanishing as Melinda left.

Ten Minutes Laterf

Melinda pulled up in her mother's driveway, she put the car into park and stepped out onto the gravel driveway. She shut her car door and locked the car before heading up the driveway to the front door. She knocked twice before her mother answered, tears streaking down her face. When she saw Melinda she attempted to shut the door but Melinda wedged her foot and shoulder into it, preventing it from being closed completely.

"No, Mom, we need to talk." She begged, as she managed to slip inside the house. Her mother walked away from her into the lounge room, she sat down and curled her feet up in front of her, cradling her knees up by her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Melinda sat down next to her and she saw her Aunt Serena join them on her mother's other side. Melinda knew her mother knew she was there as well as she shuffled away from her.

"Mom. I know you know she is there. She just wants to talk to you, she needs it to move on. I'm here, nothing is going to happen." Melinda pleaded, her mother staring dead ahead, not really focussing on anything. She slowly turned to Melinda who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Her mother sighed before closing her eyes completely. When she opened them again she stared directly into her sister's eyes.

"You're really gone?" She muttered, to her sisters saddening nod. Melinda's mother uttered a silent scream before collapsing into a fresh wave of tears. Melinda held her mother, cradling her body as she dealt with this new wave of sorrow. Serena sat next to them unable to do anything to help them.

After a while Melinda's mother calmed down enough to listen to her sister. "Hey Beth cheer up. It's not all bad, I saw my great niece and nephew after all this time. You know they can see ghosts too? Pretty cool, really, what we can could do." This caused Jessie to let out another sob. "Hey, Sis, I get to go and see Ma again. I've missed her you know. It'd be such an honour to tell her that you had the gift all along and I got you to finally accept it." Serena grinned as Beth did the same. The two sisters looked sadly at each other, while Melinda looked on.

"Do you promise to never give up on your gift again Beth?"

"I promise Ser." Serena smiled, happy to have accomplished her task.

"Give those gorgeous kids my love Melinda. Teach them to use their gifts well won't you?"

Melinda smiled and nodded gratefully, they both watched as Serena slowly stood up and walked away out of the doorway, giving one last look behind her to smile at her sister and niece, before vanishing forever.

Melinda turned to her mother, who was crying silently. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into her, her mother let out a sob before breaking down completely onto Melinda's shoulder.

One Week Later

Melinda, Jim, the twins and her mother had all gone out to the cinema, celebrating the new bond shared between Melinda and her mother. The two had spent an entire day and most of the night last week discussing all the reasons why her mother gave up on her gift and the reasons why Melinda never did. Between them they both grew and their bond strengthened. They had begun to educate each other on their gifts, learning and relearning.

They had decided that after the twins' fourth birthday they would begin to teach them what to expect when strangers talked to them, teaching them not to be scared and to keep it a secret. Raising the future generation of ghost whisperers to their calling. Just as Melinda's grandmother had taught her, as her mother had taught her.

The family seemed to be comfortably happy with their current situation, everything was looking up for them. They walked smiling out of the cinema hours later, needless to say, unawares of the troubles awaiting them around the corner.


	3. Not quite happy families

Two Years later

It was two years since Melinda and her mother had learnt the awful truth about Melinda's mother's sister, the two had become increasingly close over the past two years. Beth Gordon had taken to working in the shop with Melinda who had taken on the full responsibility of it after Delia moved away. Melinda and Beth spent hours laughing and talking as they organised antique ornaments and heavy wooden furniture. In their spare time the two began teaching Melinda's two children about the ghosts that sometimes randomly appeared in the house, garden or approached them in the street.

Both children had long since gotten over their fear of the ghosts and Michael who took more after his mother ever day had begun asking questions about why they were not going to heaven and what they wanted. Melinda had told him they were in need of help to move on and all they needed was a person to point them in the right direction, and then they went to heaven. This only encouraged his interest in it and he began asking his mother repeatedly to allow him to help her the next time she would go and help a ghost.

She had merely laughed at his enthusiasm before ruffling his hair and asking him to go and play with his sister. Isobel was uninterested in the spirit world and only seemed to be wishing to talk about it after a ghost had come to visit them, she had much more important things to be doing. Playing with her new found friends from school and playing tricks on her brother. Isobel was the leader of their twin-dom. If she didn't want Michael to do something she would inform him and he would instantly stop doing it. Melinda and Jim had eventually come to the decision this was bad for Michael and so they had the two separated by bedroom and class.

It was currently the middle of the summer holidays however and the twins had just finished their first year of primary school. It was a week until they left for their family holiday. They were going to go and visit some old friends of Jims. Melinda, the twins and Melinda's mother Beth were all heading out with Jim for the first week. Although Melinda and her mother would be coming back leaving Jim with the twins for another week. They both agreed this would be best as Jim needed the holiday more then Melinda, however, Jim being a true gentleman told Melinda he would watch the children. He loved spending time with them anyway, he didn't rate it as a vacation unless his pride and joys were their.

September 2013

The family holiday had gone off unhitched, and now the children were due to start their second year at school. They were official students now, starting proper lessons and learning proper things. Melinda was so proud of them both. Isobel was going to be little miss popular, she already was, she had so far had a dozen different friends over for tea and to play during the holidays. While Michael already had his own friends, not as many as Isobel but he had gotten close to them already.

As Melinda parked the car outside of the school and opened the door for the children to get out she didn't even get a chance to say anything as they both ran off to go and greet their friends. Isobel was immediately swarmed by a large group of girls all giggling madly, while Michael started chatting with four or five boys. Melinda slowly made her way into the playground, mingling with the other mothers. She found somebody she had come to know and talk to every morning as she took her 

children to school. It was the mother of one of Michael's friends, John. She also had a younger daughter, she would be due to start this very primary school the following September and was obviously looking forward to it immensely. She never wanted to leave the playground.

"Good summer?"

"Hey Melinda. Yeah, Hectic as usual. Yours?"

"Hectic. Isobel spent the first two weeks telling Michael what to do before he had the courage to tell her no." She laughed as did Sally. Her daughter peered up at them from the ground.

"Hey there Abby. Have a fun summer?" The little girl suddenly turned shy and buried her face in her mother's legs who clucked softly, before chuckling under her breath. The two friends spent the next ten minutes catching up before the bell rang and all the children ran to their parents hugged and kissed them, bade them farewell and ran off into the building.

The same held true for the rest of the month. The difference came in October. Though when it happened nobody thought it would be permanent.

October 2013

"Bye kids, Love you." Melinda said pulling each child into a loving hug; she kissed the top of each of their heads. Both twins hugged her back fiercely; they would miss their mother dearly, even if she was only leaving for a few days. It was a Friday morning. Before the children left for school and Melinda was going to go and visit her old friend Delia, it had been nearly a year since she had last seen her and missed her a lot. Melinda kissed the children once more and then turned to Jim.

"You alright to take them to school because I can wait an hour or so." Jim laughed and nodded his head before pulling Melinda into him wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently on the lips. When they broke apart he gently picked her bag up off the hall floor and carried it out to her car, he locked it in the boot and turned back towards Melinda who had walked out onto the front porch. She took a step forward, then considered it a moment before turning back and telling the kids she loved them before walking towards her car.

She climbed in and what she felt was hours later but was in fact a few minutes was driving out of the driveway, leaving her children behind her. She had been apart form them before, for much longer, but she had a bad feeling and even without her bad feeling she never liked being parted from them. In fact she hated it. She watched the house disappear in her rear mirror before turning her attentions back to the road. Within and hour she was on a highway and speeding her way across the country. Back at the house Jim was busy getting the children ready for school. Not his usual morning activities but he didn't really mind.

Isobel and Michael did not play up in the slightest for their father, like they sometimes did for Melinda when they were feeling mischievous. However, all three where thinking of their mother, Isobel and Michael loved their father dearly, but they spent most of their time with their mother, when school finished on a night they went back to their mother's shop and played in the back room with either their mother or their grandmother. They missed her already and she had only been gone 

a few minutes. The twins spent the rest of the day happily at school while their mother drove her way to her best friend.

The weekend passed by smoothly, with the children happily spending every moment in their father's company, deciding they didn't spend nearly enough time in his company. Their grandmother came around on the weekend to help Jim take care of the children. By Sunday the twins were incredibly over excited, knowing that their mother was due back later on in the day. Melinda had rung Jim to tell him that she would be due back at about 2.00 in the afternoon. It was getting towards 11.00 when Jim heard an excited yell from the living room followed by a shriek. He ran into the room to see his children running towards something in the room, while Beth, Melinda's mother stood staring at the same point in the room. Jim stared between all three of them when Beth uttered one word that caused Jim's heart to skip a beat.

"Melinda?"


	4. Learning to let go

"_Melinda?"_

Jim stared between the empty spot on the floor to Melinda's mother. He stared intently at her trying to pry those words out of her mouth, the words he both hoped would not come yet he knew they would do eventually.

"No, Melinda. Go back!" Beth was muttering, she was utterly heartbroken, she had lost her sister a few years ago, and only then resurrected her relationship with her only remaining child. Was it not so unfair to lose her now, while her child was still so young. She would have swapped in an instant to allow her own child to see her children grow up to not make the same mistakes she had. Now, she thought grimly, her daughter would never get the chance to raise her children in the way that Melinda should have been raised.

Beth was suddenly hit by so many mistakes in her life; the main one was disregarding her own gift, and hence putting an immense strain on her relationship with Melinda. Beth felt a tear trail down her cheek; she didn't bother to try to stem the flow as it picked up speed. She looked at Jim who was still watching her, his eyes wide and terrified; she nodded grimly confirming his worst fears. He broke down screaming 'No' and taking a step forwards, moving to where the twins were still trying to get to their mother.

"Tell Jim it's OK. Well it's not OK but don't tell him that. It wasn't my choice, it was a car on the highway, and he turned to fast in front of me and skidded I went straight into it. I couldn't stop it. It's ok though, it didn't hurt. It was pretty instantaneous. Tell him I love him mom."

"Car accident, not her fault, she wasn't hurt. Jim? She says she loves you, she'd come back to you if she could. She doesn't want to leave you or the twins." Jim nodded slowly as Beth reeled off information. He sat on the couch and pulled Isobel up off the floor sitting her on his knee. She wriggled trying to get away and wanting to continue her attempts at getting a hold of their mother. Michael walked up to and leant against his father's knees.

"Hey kiddos." Jim started helping Michael join his sister on his lap. "You know when Mommy and granny tell you about the spirits? The earth-bound ones?" He waited for their acknowledgement, two nods, check continue. "Well, you can see them and I can't, granny can too remember?"

"And mommy!" Michael chipped in.

"Yes, and mommy. I'm not sure how to tell you this, you know mommy and daddy love you loads don't you?" More nods. "Mommy would never leave you on purpose; she would only ever leave when she can't avoid it." No nods this time, the twins might be five but they understood what happens when people die. They had literally grown up seeing death at every turn.

"Mommy's dead isn't she?" Michael asked quietly as he looked around the room searching for that familiar face it wasn't there and he began to cry. Isobel already had tears streaming across her cheeks. Beth was stood watching the interaction, pleased that Jim had always been such a perfect husband and father. He was putting his own children's needs above his own, she was incredibly proud of him. Not that anybody would have expected anything less to come from him.

Beth strode over to the couch and sat down next to Jim, pulling Isobel backwards off his lap onto her own. She pulled Isobel into her rocking her slightly as the girl let out a wail and broke down completely. Beth looked around; Melinda had vanished as Jim had started to tell the children she was dead. She didn't want to have them confused and thought it best she left altogether. Beth and Jim sat there in that position for nearly an hour allowing the two children to cry themselves into a restless sleep. Jim gently carried Michael upstairs to bed as Beth did the same for Isobel

When the two arrived back in the lounge room Melinda was back, she had hung her head as if ashamed at herself for dying. Beth clucked her tongue in a way that told Melinda it was not her fault and she couldn't make this any better by hanging around. She knew this; she had been doing this for the past few years. She had passed over both people she had known and complete strangers. She had formed friendships, she had helped others to find love and to not give up on their own lives. Now she needed to pass the same message on.

"Mom? You need to tell Jim that …"

"I know what you're going to say Melinda, and I will in time."

Jim looked at Beth confused at what was going on, it took him a few seconds to realise Melinda must be in the room. He followed Beth's gaze to find out where her eyes were lying. He stared at a similar area trying with all his might to see that oh so familiar face he loved so much.

"There is something else mom. I need you to help the twins with their gift. Please, don't let them waste it. It is special, train them and don't allow them to throw it away because of me. Watch over them and tell them every day how much I love them. I'll watch over them every day, I'll never ever leave their side. I'll be at both of their wedding days and when they have their own children."

Beth just nodded, the tears streaming down her cheeks once more as her own daughter spoke with such maturity and love, and she wondered how she could have missed how amazing she was. She wondered how she was going to miss her integral she is to their family. Melinda had been the glue that had kept them together for so many years.

"Jim. You must tell Jim I love him more than anything, more than life itself. I always will love him. I want him to be happy though mom. Help him move on please, not just Is and Mike but for himself too. I'll see him again one day, and I hope he has a good life to tell me about. You too, be happy ma."

Jim stared at Beth who quickly repeated most of what Melinda had just said, never taking her eyes off her daughter's face.

"I love you so much Melinda!" Jim implored staring randomly around the room. "Know that, please, I love you." He whispered.

"She loves you too, Jim. You know that, you both know that."

"Look after them mom. It's a second chance right? Treat them well, love my children twice as much because I'm not going to be there to show them I love them. They'll feel me in the wind. I'll be there, and I'll love them from heaven. Just…"

"Let them know you love them. Got it sweetheart, the children will be loved more than anything, don't worry." Melinda nodded.

"I think it's time to go." Melinda looked around the room, seeing a bright light envelope the room steadily blanking out the features of her current surroundings. "I love you all."

That was the last thing Beth heard as suddenly Melinda vanished from her sight. Disappearing into the ether. She gasped slightly and allowed the tears to come as her child had left this world for good. Jim held her tightly allowing both of them to puddle tears on the others shoulder.


	5. Epilogue

_Last one I'm afraid. Happy-ish ending. Hope you all enjoyed it, or at least possibly felt something for it. My first GW story. My first fic that wasn't NCIS related to be honest. Much love Kate. xxx_

* * *

Five years later

Isobel tweaked her hair a bit more; it was tied up in a pony tail at the back of her head. A few strands of hair framing her face. Michael walked into her room and she threw a pillow at him.

"I could have been getting dressed!"

"You weren't, I had my eyes closed anyway I figured you'd scream at me if you were." Isobel laughed at this. Michael rolled his eyes at her before continuing. "Dad wants us downstairs; we have to leave in a minute." Isobel nodded and followed him out of her room grabbing her new school bag on the way.

It was the twins' first day of high school; both were rather excited, they would be meeting new people although both had their best friends going with them. The twins headed downstairs and walked out to the car. It only took them ten minutes to get into the school and soon they were walking around checking everywhere out with their friends. They all had English first and luckily were in the same class.

The day progressed quickly with the twins and their friends introducing themselves and making new friends, they quickly began very popular. Partly because Isobel was so confident and seemed to drag Michael with her and because they were twins, and twins often attracted extra attention. Isobel was surprised at how much attention; somebody asked if they were psychic and both Isobel and Michael had burst out laughing at this, saying they thought it was absurd. Secretly pondering if being able to see ghosts counted under psychic behaviours.

Later on in the day the two ended up with a break and so were wandering the empty corridors alone. After a few feet down the corridor Isobel stopped and turned to Michael.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Dunno. It's a bit like a spirit," she glanced around herself, "but I don't see anyone." She slowly walked towards a window and peered outside. Michael also glanced around himself before joining her at the window. He leant against the frame his back to the window, while his sister leant her elbows on the frame and rested her head in her hands and stared outside.

"I guess I can feel it too, sort of like the feeling you get when it's a spirit not a person. It seems more familiar though." Michael pondered out loud.

"You don't think it could be …?" Isobel aired, leaving the ending open for numerous options.

Michael just glanced at her before smiling softly at her, secretly both realising who it was, they could feel it more than ever. They knew what it was now. Michael checked his watch, they had five minutes to get to the Science block, he grabbed his sister's arm and led her away from the window.

However, they both took this feeling with them; it was of happiness, contentment and most of all.

Love.


End file.
